Kagome's Decision
by XxKITxKATxX
Summary: [Kagome X Kouga]
1. Fighting Again

_The Decision_

**Chapter One : Fighting Again**

Inuyasha and the others were asleep right outside of Kaede's village. Well at least Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sleeping, meanwhile Inuyasha and Kagome were outside arguing. See a few nights ago Kagome was kidnapped by Kouga, because Inuyasha was fighting a demon and Kagome was put in danger. So Kouga just swooped Kagome up and took her to the wolf den.She eventually found her way back and now her and Inuyasha are arguing.

"So Kagome, I hope you had fun with wolf boy!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Maybe I did maybe I didnt!" Kagome yelled back.

"Oh, c'mon I know what happened between you two," Inuyasha yelled.

"oh, and what would that be," Kagome snapped back.

"You know what im talking about, You're totally in love with him, and I know what happened!" Inuyasha screamed.

"What kinda person do you take me for Inuyasha, I would never do something like that with Kouga," Kagome snapped.

"Cmon I know what happened you love him and you have no problem showing it," Inuyasha said giving Kagome the cold shoulder.

"Gosh, you are so stubborn! IM GOING HOME! SIT!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha's face hit the ground.

Inuyasha lay there in pain as Kagome ran off toward the well as the others woke up.

"Whats going on?" Sango said as her and Miroku ran into the clearing where Inuyasha and Kagome were. "Inuyasha what did you do this time."

"I didnt do anything Kagome did," Inuyasha growled at Sango.

"She looked pretty upset at you, Inuyasha," Miroku said looking toward the well.

"Well, she said she was going home but I bet she'll come back for wolf boy," Inuyasha said in a harsh tone. "I dont care if she ever comes back."

"Yeah, you're just jealous because she was at the wolf den with Kouga," Sango said with a grin on her face. "You know you want her to come back here. And besides with out Kagome we can't find the Jewel Shards."

"Yeah so go and get her before she jumps down the well," Miroku said pointing toward the well.

"Humph! fine I'll go get her," inuyasha scowled as he jumped off toward the well.

Inuyasha ran off toward the well as he got there he saw Kagome and Kouga, Kouga holding Kagome very close to him.

"Get Away from her WOLF!" inuyasha yelled as he charged at kouga. " I'll kill you if u dont let go of her!"

Kouga runs Kagome behind a tree and says," Stay here Kagome, I"ll be back for you as soon as I kill that mutt."

"Wait, you can't kill Inuyasha," Kagome said, worry in her voice.

"And whos gonna stop me," Kouga said in a stern voice.

"Listen, Inuyasha is my friend and if you kill him i'll never forgive you," Kagome said looking away from Kouga.

"Kagome..." kouga said as he darted away from Inuyasha and Kagome. Dont worry Kagome, I will come to take you away from dog face. (kouga)

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked alittle bit worried. "Did that wolf hurt you."

"Im fine Inuyasha," Kagome said smiling. "thanks for getting him away from me." But it was kinda nice being in his arms. what am i saying I love inuyasha. (Kagome)

"Are you still going back home?"Inuyasha said looking at her.

"I dont know am I still welcome here" kagome said.

"Of course you are," Inuyasha said sincerly. How could you ever think that I wanted you to leave. I love you kagome (inuyasha)

"Fine then i guess i'll stay,"Kagome said as she started to walk back to camp.

Inuyasha followed her back to camp. Admireing her beauty along the way.

They got back to camp and finally everyone could get some sleep.

**A.N: I hope You liked the first chapter and if you didnt thats ok to. This is my first fanfiction so if it sucks im sorry.I will get the second chapter finished asap**.


	2. The Encounter with Kagura

**Chapter two: The Encounter with Kagura**

The next morning came and Kagome and Sango decided to have a bath at the nearby hot springs.

"Inuyasha, me and Sango are going to the hotsprings, be back later," Kagome said as her and Sango headed toward the hot springs.

Miroku looked at inuyasha smiling "C ya Inuyasha im going to watch Kagome and Sango." Miroku quickly got up and started walking to where the girls were bathing.

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Miroku's shirt " Sit down monk." Inuyasha pushed him back to camp " Your not going anywhere."

"Oh, c'mon Inuyasha i know your dying to look," Miroku said grinning at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared evily and growled at him "shut up Miroku."

At the hot springs

"Ah, this is like heaven," Kagome said as she slipped into the water.

"No, its better than heaven," Sango said sleeply. "this is so relaxing."

"yeah, im suprised that Miroku hasnt tried anything yet," Kagome said looking around.

"shhhhh, I heard something," Sango said looking around. Sango got out and walk toward her clothes and boomerang. She picked her boomerang up and threw it into the bushes. " take that ease dropper."

"Owwwwwwww!" Sesshomaru yelled as he fell out of the bushes onto the ground. Sesshomaru growls at Sango and his eyes turn red "that hurt."

"omg sesshomaru was watching us!" Kagome gasped trying to cover her body.

Sango catches her boomerang as it returns to her " why were you watching us!"

Sesshomaru stands up rubbing his head." Just curious," he said with a dazed look on his face.

Just then Kagura appeared with about a million demons behind her.

"kagura what are you doing here?" Kagome asked getting dressed.

"I've been sent here to capture you,Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and i am to bring you to Narrakus castle," Kagura said charging at sesshomaru and knocking him out.Then she quickly went for Kagome.

Kagome started to run back to the camp yelling for inuyasha " INUYASHA! HELP! ITS KAGURA!"

Kagura was closing in behind Kagome,"Foolish girl you cant escape me."

Then Inuyasha jumped out in front of Kagura slashing at her with tensaiga (forgive me if i spelled it wrong) But kagura quickly dodged and threw Inuyasha at kagome Knocking them both out.

At Narraku's Castle

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was no longer in the forest but in a cage. "where am I?" she asked herself looking confused and rubbing her head. She looked around and saw Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga knocked out on the other side of the cage.

Kagura walked into the room "Oh, I see your awake."

"Kagura! why did you bring us here and what do u plan to do with us," kagome yelled shaking the cage.

"You all shall find out soon enough," after saying that kagura left the room.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. And it gets even more interesting in the third chapter called The Compitition. I hope you read the next chapter.**


	3. The Competition

**Chapter Three: The Compitition**

"Wait Kagura come back here!" Kagome yelled slideing down the cage walls. "Oh its no use."

With that Kouga woke up and looked around," huh? what happened."

"We were kiddnaped by Kagura," Kagome said looking at Kouga.

"Kagome we're finally alone together," Kouga said running over to Kagome and grabbing her hand.

Kagome points at the others," Well we're not exactly alone."

Kouga turns around to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the other end of the cage," Great dog breath and his older brother."

"Who you callen dog breath you stupid wolf," Inuyasha growled as he opened his eyes.

"You dog breath thats who," Kouga scowled sitting next to Kagome.

Inuyasha quickly jumped up." why Im gonna..."

He was cut off by Kouga,"Your gonna take a bath for once oh thank god im about to pass out from your stench."

Inuyasha charges at Kouga growling only to hear a SIT! from Kagome. His face soon met the ground.

Kagome crosses her arms," would you two stop it already!"

And with that Sesshomaru woke up," God where am I? why am I here? and what is my stupid brother doing here?"

" I can answer that," Kagura said as she walked back into the room."your at Naraku's castle, your here for alittle game, and your brother is a part of this game. And now that your all awake let the games begin."

The cage suddenly lifted above them.

kagome walked away from the cage," so how do you play this game?"

"Oh, its very simple you just have to pick who you want to be with and spend the rest of your life with," kagura said smiling.

Kagome looked stunned,"wha?"

"The person you pick is the person your stuck with," Kagura said walking toward Inuyasha."Now lets get started shall we. Inuyasha shall go first, then Kouga, then Sesshomaru.The first round of the compitition is the kissing portion. and like I said Inuyashas going first."

Inuyasha moved toward Kagome and swallowed hard,omg I cant do this (Inuyasha)he walked infront of Kagome grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. Then he slowly kissed her lips, the kiss only lasted about a minute. there I did it (Inuyasha)

man ive been dreaming about that, and it was better than I expected (Kagome)

"Now its Kougas turn," Kagura said pointing to Kouga.

Kouga walks up to Kagome puts his arms around her waist and kisses her.While he kisses her she places her hands on his back.the kiss lasted for a while. that was even better than Inuyasha, I think Im falling in love with Kouga. But wait I cant be in love with kouga I love inuyasha, but I feel like Im beginning to love Kouga. (Kagome)

Kagura turns and points at Sesshomaru," And last but not least, Its Sesshomaru's turn."

Sesshomaru looks like hes allmost asleep," what? Im not kissing that human!"

whew I almost had to kiss Sesshomaru (kagome)

"But on second thought, I guess I could give her some pleasure." Sesshomaru walks over to Kagome, quickly pulls her close to him and french kisses her. omg im kissing sesshomaru, this is akward. (kagome)

kagura turns around and says," ok now part two of the compitition." Kagura walks over to kagome and hands her some note cards. "read the note cards."

kagome picks up the first note card and reads it. " If you could take me any where, where would you take me?"

" I would take you to a moutain top to watch the sunset with me." (Inuyasha)

"I would take you anywhere you wanted to go."(kouga)

" I wouldnt take you anywhere, because your nothing but a stupid human. (sesshomaru)

well I definatly know who im not picking (kagome)

kagome reads the next note card."If you married me how soon would you want to have kids?"

"As soon as you wanted." (Inuyasha)

" As soon as possible." (Kouga)

" Never Im not having any half breeds." (sesshomaru)

ok Sesshomaru is definatly out of the picture (kagome)

Kagome reads the last card." How long have you loved me?"

" Since I first met you." (inuyasha)

" Since i took you to the wolf den and after we did that thing we did." (Kouga)

Inuyasha looks at Kouga," What did you just say!"

" I said that me and kagome did something but if your that stupid i might as well not tell you." (kouga)

Inuyasha looks like hes about to pounce on kougagod if he did anything to or with kagome ill kill him (Inuyasha)

Kagome looks at Kouga disappointingly," dont worry Inuyasha nothing happened hes just tring to annoy you.ok now Sesshomaru may answer."

" I never loved you and I never will." (sesshomaru)

"Ok kagome now its time to make your decision," (Kagura)

kagome looks at Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha," I choose..."

**AUTHORS NOTE: read the next chapter to find out who kagome will choose. But who will she choose?**


	4. The Decision

**Chapter four: The decision**

"I choose...um... I choose,"kagome said rubbing her head.

"I know shes gonna pick me," kouga said confidently.

" yeah, dream on wolf," Inuyasha scowled at him

"Humph, your both dreaming shes going to choose me and i dont even want the stupid human," sesshomaru said with a huge grin on his face.

kouga and Inuyasha both turn to Sesshomaru and give him an evil glare, " Shut up Sesshomaru!"

" Kagome would never love any of you mutts," (kouga)

" I'll show you mutt!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes now glowing red.

Kagome tryed to form a sentence but every time she opened her mouth Kouga, Inuyasha , and sesshomaru would get started again.

" Both of you mutts just shut up, My woman will choose me I'm sure of it." (Kouga)

" Yeah dream on wolf, Kagome dosent love you," (Inuyasha)

" I dont see how that pitiful human could love either one of you idiots." (Sesshomaru)

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru continued yelling and arguing for about an hour and finally Kagome got fed up with them," I've made my decision."

"shes going to choose me." (inu, kouga, and sesshy)

Kagome glares at them. " I'm fed up with all of you, I Choose Naraku."

"Naraku?" all three men looked stunned.

" Yes Naraku." (kagome)

" No ones taking my woman, I'll kill naraku." Kouga yelled through the cavern as he quickly searched for naraku.

" So the woman chose me, I knew she would," Naraku steps out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

" kagome how could you choose naraku"(Inuyasha and kouga)

" you guys wouldn't listen to me, you only kept fighting." (kagome)

" Were sorry kagome, we both love you and we dont want to give you up." (inuyasha)

" What mutt is trying to say is that you cant choose naraku." (kouga)

" I guess you're right, Naraku would rather kill me so my real decision will be..." (kagome)

She was soon interupted by Kouga, " you choose me right , I knew you would."

" Keep dreaming wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed kagome by the hand, "Kagome loves me."

Kagome pulls away from him," I choose Kouga."

Inuyasha fell to the floor with a stunned look on his face," kouga?...you can't...i Love you."

" Inuyasha... i'm sorry but kouga is my decision." she said walking by kougas side.

Kouga picks kagome up and walks out of the cave," C Ya dog breath."

" Bye Inuyasha." (Kagome)

Kouga quickly ran off, leaving Inuyasha in the castle. He felt like killing himself, He had always imagined that kagome would always be there, but yet she had chosen Kouga. Inuyasha felt a huge pain in his chest, it was his heart, he had lost kagome and he probably would never see her again. Inuyasha ran out of Naraku's Castle and to the edge of the cliff, he then jumped, screaming " I LOVE YOU KAGOME AND I ALWAYS WILL"

**AUTHORS NOTE: hope you liked my story, even though it ended kinda sad.**


End file.
